rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Abrishi
Abrishi sind eine Gruppe von Männern in Shara, die höchstwahrscheinlich zu den Ayyad gehören. Sie werden in der Kurzgeschichte River of Souls von Brandon Sanderson erwähnt. Beschreibung Was genau einen Abrishi ausmacht, ist nicht bekannt. Ihre Gruppe existiert seit dem Anfang von Shara, als die allerersten Sh'botay zu Herrschern erhoben wurden. Sie sind Gelehrte, die über das Große Muster Bescheid wissen, das sie den Großen Teppich nennen. Es handelt sich bei ihnen vielleicht um eine Art von Priestern. Der Beschreibung zufolge sind sie sehr geübt in der Kunst der Meditation, die sie selbst im Reiten mühelos durchführen können. Es heißt, dass kein Mensch, egal ob Lord, Bandit oder Sklave, einen Abrishi in seiner Meditation stören würde, da die Strafe für ihn schrecklich wäre. Möglicherweise sind sie auch eine Untergruppe der männlichen Ayyad. In River of Souls heißt es über den Abrishi Mintel, dass er seinem Schüler Bao das Einssein beigebracht hat - auch wenn dieser diesen Zustand schon kannte - und wohl auch noch andere Dinge, die aber nicht näher erklärt werden. Die Abrishi haben die Fähigkeit, die Stadt der Träume zu betreten, möglicherweise ein anderer Name für Tel'aran'rhiod, was ebenfalls darauf hin deuten würde, dass sie männliche Machtlenker sein könnten. Spekulation Wie in jeder Kultur, die Sklaven hält, haben diese Sklaven den Traum von der Freiheit, der sich in den Prophezeiungen von Shara zeigt. Diese Prophezeiungen besagen, dass ein Mann kommen wird, der das Schicksal zerbrechen soll, und die Menschen von ihrem festgelegten Weg befreien wird. Das System der Versklavung vieler Menschen in Shara ist solch ein festgelegter Weg, der Menschen nicht nach ihren Fähigkeiten, sondern nach ihrer Geburt beurteilt. Die Ayyad sind solch eine Gruppe, gleichzeitig ausgestoßen und mächtig haben sie eine besondere Stellung, aber auch ein Schicksal, ihr ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt in bestimmten Dörfern zu leben, die sie niemals verlassen dürfen. Männliche Ayyad werden als Zuchtvieh missbraucht und getötet, sobald sie Anzeichen zeigen, dass sie die Eine Macht lenken können. So wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn die Ayyad begonnen hätten, sich heimlich gegen ihr Schicksal aufzulehnen, indem sie hin und wieder einen männlichen Ayadd am Leben lassen. Es gibt Hinweise, dass der Abrishi Mintel solch ein männlicher Machtlenker ist: # Mintel erscheint bei Bao/Demandred, obwohl er sich eigentlich viele Meilen weit entfernt befinden müsste, und erklärt nach Baos Frage, dass er die Stadt der Träume durchquert hat, um ihn so schnell zu erreichen. # Die Stadt der Träume ist höchstwahrscheinlich Tel'aran'rhiod, das bekannter Maßen von einem Machtlenker körperlich betreten werden kann, indem er mit der Einen Macht ein Tor dort hin öffnet. # Mintel sagt, er habe die Stadt der Träume durchquert, sagt aber nichts darüber, dass jemand ihn dort hin gebracht hat. Diese Hinweise lassen vermuten, dass es sich möglicherweise tatsächlich um männliche Machtlenker handeln könnte. Der Makel und der Wahnsinn Eine weitere, wichtige Frage, die hier auftaucht ist, wie es möglich sein soll, dass ein männlicher Machtlenker so lange dem Wahnsinn entkommen kann. Hier gibt es Hinweise, dass die Abrishi die Fähigkeit der Meditation vervollkommnet haben, um sich vor dem Wahnsinn zu schützen, indem sie sie möglicherweise nutzen, sich davon abzuhalten, die Eine Macht zu berühren, deren Benutzung bekannter Maßen in einem gewissen Sinne abhängig macht. # Mintel war Baos/Demandreds Lehrer und hat ihn das Einssein gelehrt, die Fähigkeit, in vollkommener Gefühllosigkeit zu versinken und keine Gefühle und Wünsche mehr zu haben. ## Das Erlernen des Einsseins erfordert sehr harte Maßnahmen, unter anderem in unwirtlicher Umgebung oder unter starken Schmerzen. ## Lehren die Abrishi das Einssein unter so harten Bedingungen, um einen männlichen Machtlenker unter allen Umständen - unter allen Umständen - davon abzuhalten, die Eine Macht zu ergreifen und sich somit nicht oder nur äußerst selten dem Makel und somit der Bedrohung durch den Wahnsinn auszusetzen? ## Erfolgt nach der Perfektionierung des Einsseins eine schnelle und auf die wichtigsten Gewebe beschränkte Ausbildung in der Nutzung der Einen Macht? ## Ist die Perfektionierung des Einsseins ein Ziel, um den Drang und jeden Wunsch danach, die Eine Macht zu berühren, unter Kontrolle zu halten? Da man in diesem Stadium keine Gefühle mehr hat, wäre es zwar eine Erleichterung, damit die Eine Macht zu berühren, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Möglichkeit, um den Wunsch danach gar nicht mehr zu verspüren. # Bao/Demandred denkt mehrfach darüber nach, dass Mintel sich oft und lange in die Meditation versenkt. # Kein Mann - egal ob Lord, Bandit oder Sklave - würde einen Abrishi in seiner Meditation stören. Die Folgen wären für ihn sehr unangenehm. ## Dies könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass die Abrishi meditieren um sich der Versuchung zu entziehen, die Eine Macht zu lenken. ## Die unangenehmen Folgen könnten eine knappe, unzureichende Beschreibung dafür sein, dass ein aus seiner Meditation gerissener Abrishi möglicherweise den Störenden mit der Einen Macht bestraft oder sogar tötet. ## Ist es ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Menschen von Shara möglicherweise wissen, dass ein Abrishi die Eine Macht lenken kann und um die Folgen wissen? ## Ist es eine versteckte Andeutung, dass die Menschen von Shara befürchten, dass ein männlicher Abrishi, der aus seiner Meditation gerissen wird, dem Wahnsinn verfällt und sie mit der Einen Macht tötet? Diese letzte Vermutung ist möglicherweise weit her geholt, doch sollte man folgendes bedenken: ### Es ist Gesetz in Shara, dass Ayyad in abgeschiedenen Dörfern leben und mit speziellen Tätowierungen markiert werden. Weiterhin werden männliche Ayyad offiziell getötet, wenn sie in ihren Zwanzigern Anzeichen zeigen, dass sie die Eine Macht lenken können. ### Kein männlicher Ayyad dürfte sich demnach erhoben haben, um Schrecken über das Volk zu bringen. Somit wissen die Sharaner möglicherweise nicht / haben vergessen, wie schrecklich der Wahnsinn eines männlichen Machtlenkers ist. ### Es dürfte kein Wissen darüber geben, wie sich der Makel auf männliche Machtlenker auswirkt, da man potentielle männliche Machtlenker immer unter Beobachtung hat und sofort eliminiert, ehe sie eine Gefahr werden können. ### Die normalen Menschen von Shara haben somit keine Vorstellung davon, wie schnell oder langsam ein männlicher Machtlenker dem Wahnsinn verfällt und könnten glauben, dass es äußerst plötzlich geschieht. Somit könnte die Meditation der Abrishi eine Möglichkeit sein, ihren Wunsch danach, Saidin zu berühren, zu verringern oder zu beherrschen und gleichzeitig auch, ihren Geist vor dem Wahnsinn zu beschützen. Möglichkeiten Wie sollte es in dieser so kontrollierten Umgebung überhaupt möglich sein, dass ein männlicher Machtlenker nicht getötet wird? Die Ayyad leben in äußerst abgeschiedenen Dörfern. Es ist ihnen verboten, ihre Dörfer zu verlassen und jemand, der kein Ayyad ist, darf ihre Dörfer nicht betreten. Tut er es dennoch, wird er sofort getötet. Die Frage ist, warum jemand getötet werden sollte, wenn er eines ihrer Dörfer betritt. Natürlich könnte es zur Abschreckung dienen, damit die strengen Regeln in Shara eingehalten werden. Doch ist der Tod notwendig? Dient er dazu, bestimmte Geheimnisse zu bewahren? # Männliche Ayyad werden offiziell nur getötet, wenn sie Anzeichen zeigen, dass sie die Macht lenken können. Demzufolge leben in den Dörfern der Ayyad auch ältere Männer, wenn sie in ihrer Jugend keinerlei Anzeichen gezeigt haben. # Sollte ein männlicher Ayyad also die Macht lenken können und wird nicht getötet, würde er nicht weiter auffallen, denn weitere Männer leben vermutlich in den verschiedensten Altersgruppen in den Dörfern. # Es leben genug weibliche Ayyad in den Dörfern, um einen männlichen Ayyad sofort abzuschirmen, wenn er die Macht lenken kann und dem Wahnsinn verfällt. ## Die Gefahr durch einen machtlenkenden männlichen Ayyad ist gering, da er in dieser Umgebung kontrolliert werden kann. ## Mütterliche Zuneigung könnte irgendwann dazu geführt haben, dass eine Frau trotz der möglichen Gefahr andere überzeugt haben könnte, ihren Sohn am Leben zu lassen, der daraufhin die Meditation entwickelte, um sich vor der Nutzung der Einen Macht und dem Wahnsinn zu schützen. (Ein weiterer Grund wären die Prophezeiungen, siehe unten.) ## Außenseiter werden getötet, um das Geheimnis zu bewahren, dass machtlenkende männliche Ayyad, die die harte Ausbildung überleben und sich selbst unter Kontrolle halten können, in den Dörfern weiterleben. ## In den vergangenen Jahrhunderten bzw. Jahrtausenden hatten die Ayyad die Zeit, ihre Fähigkeiten zu vervollkommnen. ## Demandred befreite verkleidet als Bao der Wyld die männlichen Ayyad von ihrer Sklaverei in den zwei Jahren, die er sich bis zur Letzten Schlacht in Shara aufhielt. Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass die weiblichen Ayyad sich ihm stark in den Weg stellten. Statt dessen warten sie gemeinsam mit den Befreiten auf seine Rückkehr von seiner letzten Prüfung, um Wyld zu werden. ### Wären die weiblichen Ayyad viel überzeugter davon, dass alle männlichen Machtlenker getötet werden müssten, weil sie nicht kontrolliert werden können, hätten sie sich ihm nicht stärker in den Weg gestellt? ### Klar ist, dass die Nachricht von der Rückkehr des Drachen auch Shara erreicht hat, womit die Angst der Menschen vor einer neuen Zerstörung der Welt groß genug sein dürfte, um sich gemeinsam und unabhängig von der Gefahr durch männliche Machtlenker gegen ihn zu stellen. #### Dies wäre ein Grund, warum die weiblichen Ayyad nicht versucht haben, alle männlichen potentiellen Machtlenker zu töten, die sich Bao angeschlossen haben. ### Hier besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die männlichen Ayyad unter Bao/Demandred und die weiblichen sich eine ganze Zeit lang bekämpft haben, bis er die weiblichen Ayyad auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass die weiblichen Ayyad sich gegen Bao und die Männer gestellt haben. Bedeutet dies tatsächlich, das männliche Machtlenker im Geheimen tatsächlich akzeptiert und ausgebildet wurden? Prophezeiungen von Shara Schlussendlich kommen wir zu den Prophezeiungen von Shara. Sie besagen, dass ein Mann kommen wird, der die Sklaven befreit und sie von ihrem festgelegten Schicksal erlöst. Der Beschreibung zufolge waren es zunächst die männlichen Ayyad, die sich danach den Namen Die Befreiten gaben, denen Bao/Demandred die Freiheit verschaffte, und das eigentlich nur, um Chaos in Shara zu verbreiten. Dies sollte ihm helfen, ungestört nach dem mächtigen Sa'angreal Sakarnen zu suchen, das irgendwo in diesem Land versteckt war. Offensichtlich waren diese Prophezeiungen den Abrishi sehr gut bekannt, wie die Worte von Mintel zeigen. Mintel nahm Bao als seinen Sohn an und die weibliche Ayyad Shendla schloss sich von Anfang an Bao an und glaubte immer an ihn, woran Demandred in einer Szene von River of Souls denkt. # Wenn Mintel und Shendla Bao von Anfang an begleitet haben, müssen sie sich beide im gleichen Dorf befunden haben. ## Mintel als Abrishi gehört in diesem Fall zu den Ayyad und somit sind die Abrishi ein Teil der Ayyad. ## Sollten die Abrishi kein Teil der Ayyad gewesen sein, wie hätte Bao dann ins Dorf gelangen können, ohne sofort getötet zu werden? In diesem Fall hätte er Shendla nicht kennen gelernt. # Mintel unterrichtete Bao und hielt ihn von Anfang an für den prophezeiten Wyld. # Der prophezeite Gegenstand, den der Wyld erlangen muss, um sich zu beweisen, ist tatsächlich ein männlicher Sa'angreal. ## War den Abrishi und Ayyad bekannt, worum es sich handelt? ## Konnte nur ein männlicher Machtlenker diesen Gegenstand erlangen? # Die männlichen Ayyad wurden zuerst von der Sklaverei befreit, obwohl es in Shara verschiedenste Arten von Sklaven gibt. ## War es ein Teil der Prophezeiung, dass sie als erste die Freiheit erlangen würden, was in der Geschichte angedeutet zu werden scheint? ## Deutet die Prophezeiung darauf hin, dass ein männlicher Machtlenker der Befreier der Sklaven sein wird? Diese letzten Überlegungen - sollten sie denn tatsächlich einen realen Hintergrund haben - wären ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass die Abrishi männliche Machtlenker sind und seit Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden junge Männer ausbilden, um sich dieser Prüfung zu stellen und ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen, ohne dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Klar ist, dass Ayyad ihre Dörfer verlassen dürfen, wenn sie eine Erlaubnis dazu haben, klar ist aber auch, dass kein Mensch es waren würde, nach dieser Erlaubnis zu fragen, da sie viel zu viel Angst vor den Ayyad haben, wie es in Die Welt von Robert Jordans Das Rad der Zeit heißt. # Männliche Ayyad haben die Möglichkeit, ihre Dörfer zu verlassen und die prophezeite Höhle aufzusuchen, in der die letzte Prüfung stattfinden muss, da sie in Begleitung weiblicher Ayyad problemlos das Land durchqueren könnten. # Das Wissen über den Champion in der Höhle - aber nicht das Wissen, dass es sich um einen Jumara handelt, der unempfindlich gegenüber der Einen Macht ist - könnte dazu geführt haben, dass die Abrishi immer wieder versuchten, starke Machtlenker auszubilden, um endlich die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, ohne zu wissen, dass keiner von ihnen in der Lage sein würde, den Champion mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu töten. Kategorie:Shara Kategorie:River of Souls